Miranda Wants To
by dresdenlilium
Summary: Lavi and Miranda together on a mission, then miranda began to think there is something she wants with Lavi. Oneshot. LaviMiranda


DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray Man because if I do, Lavi would be married to Miranda and Allen to

Lenalee and Tyki would be married to me. Lol

--

Miranda Wants To. . .

Miranda gulped as she looked at the back of a red-haired youth who was walking in front of her. Lavi and Miranda had been sent together for a mission in Paris.

It is normal for Miranda to feel nervous and anxious, but being sent on a mission with Lavi doubled her nervousness and tripled it when she learned that it will only be her and Lavi on the mission.

She can't understand why, but ever since he laid her eyes on Lavi, she always felt this strange feeling of giddiness and she always seems to blush when he's around. She told Lenalee about the sensation she feels with Lavi's presence and Lenalee concluded that she, Miranda Lotto, is in love with Lavi, the future Bookman. Miranda shook those thoughts from her mind. Even if she is in love, it will come down to nothing because Lavi is a Bookman.

But her feelings cannot be ignored and at this very moment, there is one thing Miranda would like to do. She wants to hold Lavi's hands even for just a while. She gulped as she thought of how she could possibly do that without Lavi being suspicious.

Ideas began flooding her mind. _Why not try making an excuse like you feel cold?_ Then a mental image of her saying that to Lavi and she began blushing and her heart began to beat faster. Miranda shook her head. _No, it's a hot day so I'd sound stupid if I do that._ _Then how about I tell him that something is wrong with his hands? No, he's not even injured or anything. Then just go and take his hands!_ Miranda exploded in her inner battle as she began to picture herself suddenly and aggressively taking Lavi's hands and holding it.

"Are you alright Miranda-san?" Miranda was startled out of her thoughts when she heard Lavi.

"I-I'm fine Lavi-kun.. ehehehe" she said.

"Are you sure?" Then Lavi went to press his forehead on Miranda's forehead, which made Miranda turn bright red.

"You don't feel hot at all but you're so red, I could mistake you for a beet, Miranda-san" Lavi joked.

"Eh? Umm.. well.. maybe its just the heat, yeah the heat" Miranda said.

"Well, let's go on then and find a shade to rest a while" Lavi said and Miranda nodded nervously.

When Lavi turned his back, Miranda sighed and stepped forward to follow Lavi, but as she took her second step, she didn't notice the stone that was on the way and she tripped hard. Lavi heard the fall and hurriedly went over to Miranda.

"Miranda-san, are you okay?" Lavi asked, worry was evident on his voice.

"I'm f-fine" Miranda said as he gathered herself and shook the dirt on her face. She looked at Lavi's face and saw that he was worried.

"I-I'm sorry if I tripped. I'm so stupid" Miranda apologized.

"You're not stupid" Lavi said then to Mirandas utter surprise, he took Miranda's hands and helped her stand up.

"Th-thanks Lavi-kun" Miranda said. Then when she was about to relinquish her hands from Lavi's grip, Lavi held them tightly.

"I'll just hold your hand and we can go together like this so you won't trip again" Lavi said.

Miranda blushed once more, but didn't object. Then they continued walking on. Miranda kept her head bowed and just stared at her and Lavi's hand then she took the courage to look up at the young Bookman. Maybe it was just a trick of the light but Lavi is a bit.. pink?

"L-Lavi-kun, are you alright? You look a bit red" Miranda asked.

"H-Huh? Me? red? Of course not, its just the heat" Lavi said without looking at Miranda.

Miranda smiled. Maybe it is love and she got this strange feeling that she is not the only one feeling the happiness because she is holding the hand of someone special to her.

_The end._

_--_

_yay! my first fanfic. i love this pairing so much so please review so i can improve on my writing. this fic was made out of boredom, but im currently writing a longer fic just for miranda so watch out for that one. _


End file.
